Never Meant to Meet
by frozen-lovely
Summary: Elsa's new life was full of joy and love. Being able to use her powers and roam free were the best feelings in the world to the woman. As the year anniversary of her coronation approaches Anna decided a party to celebrate the occasion is in order. But what will happen when one...very beautiful guest catches the Queens eye? Elsa/OC. Anna/Kristoff
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready sis?" Elsa poked her head into Anna's room that afternoon. The redhead was across the room staring at her dress in the mirror, tilting her head from side to side in contemplation. "Ugh you look great Anna, would you come down to the party already?"

"Do you think I should wear a different color?" Anna asked, her eyes never leaving the mirror.

"Why? Green is like an Anna trademark." Elsa laughed as she walked to her sister.

"Yes, you are right; I will stick with this one. Are you excited Els? This party was such a good idea."

"It was your idea…"

"I know, that's why I'm reminding you how good an idea it was. I mean we had to celebrate the one year anniversary of your coronation. So why not have a party?"

"Why not indeed…" Elsa smiled at her eager sibling's behaviour.

The ball was loud and crowded much to Elsa's dismay. She stood stock still by her throne as she watched her sister be passed around from dance partner to dance partner. She rang her hands in front of her, a nervous tick she had developed as a child. The music wound down as Anna stumbled back to the blonde with a smile plastered on her freckled face.

"Having fun?" Elsa smiled at the girl as she took her place next to her elder sister.

"Yes, this is so nice. Are you having fun?" Anna giggled.

"You know me, fun fun fun." The girls laughed as the music started back up and people began to dance again. The royals started to be approached by dignitaries again now that both girls were unoccupied. They shook hands and made nice for what seemed like an hour with no deviation, until one couple approached the Queen and Princess. The man was tall and his dusty brown hair fell on his forehead in an almost sloppy way. His suit was nicely tailored and he had deep brown eyes. Even with this attractive man shaking her hand and introducing himself as Prince Henry of something or other, Elsa couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the woman on his arm. The girl, who stood a good two inches taller than herself, had dark hair that fell to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. The smile that painted her red lips gave Elsa butterflies in her stomach as the man introduced this amazing girl.

"This is my fiancée Princess Andrea of Decipio." Henry gestured to the girl as she extended her hand to Anna and then Elsa. Elsa held onto the warm hand and shook gently, eyes never leaving the brown pair in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you both. Henry and I have heard so much about you from his mother. I believe you knew her, Queen Lily of Cortane?" the new princess said politely.

"Cortane?" Anna asked curiously.

"Yes that's Henrys kingdom." Andrea explained.

"Soon to be your kingdom as well my love." Henry chuckled.

"Yes I suppose so. Well anyway the Queen was saying that she used to do business with your father and was hoping that we could set up a trade agreement while we are here for the celebration." Elsa finally snapped out of her trance at the girls words.

"Yes, yes why don't you come by my study tomorrow and we can discuss this more. Are you staying here in the castle?" Elsa offered as she finally took her eyes off the Princess.

"Yes your staff was kind enough to offer me and the Princess housing for the duration of our trip." The young Prince said with a charming smile.

"Well then stop by anytime." Elsa bid them farewell and the couple disappeared back into the crowd.

"Well…what was that Els?" Anna asked as she raised one eyebrow.

"I don't know what you are referring too." Elsa said with an innocent look to her sister.

"Oh come on, you could barely contain yourself around him."

"Him?"

"Prince Henry. Ugh it is so like you to fall for the taken ones." Anna laughed and lightly punched the queen's arm.

"No, I don't like him. And I could contain myself thank you very much." Elsa crossed her arms and pouted a little at her brat of a sister. She didn't know how to tell Anna that it wasn't the Prince she was looking at…

The castle was bustling the next day because of all the royal company that was staying within its walls. Because most of the guests from the party came from out of town, the Queen had opened up the castles many guest rooms for their use. With all the excitement of the party the night before you would think everyone would have slept like babies and that was the case for most, the exception being the Queen of course. Elsa stared at her ceiling all night, it was only when the sun started to peak over the mountain tops did she push all confusing thoughts about certain guests out of her head and pull herself out of bed. Going about her normal business proved to be easier said than done that day, and as the blonde sat at her desk and attempted to finish some overdue paperwork her mind began to wander back to the ball last night. Why did this girl catch her attention so? Sure she was a beautiful woman but she was just that, a woman; and an engaged one at that. But Elsa still found herself waiting for the moment the girl came to discuss trade agreements. The moment Elsa had hoped for finally came when she heard a knock on her study door.

"Come in." Elsa called from behind her desk. The door crept open and a dusty brown head poked itself in to the old room.

"Yoo hoo, Good morning Queen Elsa. We are here to talk about that trade agreement that we spoke of last night." Prince Henry smiled happily as he was followed into the room by the true object of Elsa's joy. Andrea smiled at the woman as she and her fiancé took seats in front of the desk.

"Yes very well, first things first. What tradable goods does your kingdom require?" the conversation got boring and Elsa had to fight to keep her eyes at an acceptable level when talking to the Princess seeing as her dress had a rather swooping neckline. After a few hours of negotiations the group decided to call it quits for the day.

"Well we were supposed to leave back to Cortane tonight but seeing as these negotiations are going to take a few days' time we would like to ask your permission to stay in the castle and get to know Arendelle for a few days." Andrea asked as they stood and shook hands.

"Well of course, our facilities our open for your use. Feel free to roam." Elsa put on a fake smile as she wondered how she was going to survive more days of being around this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few days the three royals would meet in the Queens study to talk business and negotiate trade routes and goods. After the third day it became clear to Elsa that this agreement would take longer than expected as Prince Henry was not going to settle for anything less than perfect. His fiancé on the other hand was always trying to lighten the mood or sneaking in a joke at the man's expense, never really diving in to the debates. Over these few days Elsa took the chance to learn as much as possible about the couple. Watching the way they interacted with each other or spoke to the other. The only other couple she had to compare to were Anna and her fiancé Kristoff but from what she could tell the royal couple seemed happy. Elsa often had to hide her hands beneath the desk as frost started to form on her finger tips when the couple shared a flirty moment or glance. The amount of jealousy she felt whenever Henry addressed a question or touch in Andrea's direction was uncalled for and Elsa had trouble hiding her attraction to the girl. One night, after four days of morning meeting with the pair, Elsa sat in her room by the fire with Anna.

"So how are your days with your Prince going?" Anna teased as she lightly punched her elder sister.

"I have told you before Anna, my relationship with Prince Henry is completely platonic and official." Elsa explained for what seemed like the one hundredth time and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, I see you lately, humming as you walk down the hallways and smiling at nothing. Even the staff has started to notice. If it's not Prince Henry then who could…wait." Anna's eyes widened as realization dawned on her face.

"Anna just let me explain…" Elsa worried and quickly stood to face her sibling.

"The Princess? You like Princess Andrea don't you? And don't lie to me!" Anna almost yelled out her accusations as she bounced up and down on the couch.

"Yes but…" Cut off by Anna's scream Elsa quickly placed a hand over her sister's mouth. "Anna please you need to listen to me, no one can know. She is engaged to someone else and these…feelings of mine are completely unwanted and stupid." Anna pushed the cold hand away from her face to continue freaking out.

"But Elsa why didn't you tell me you didn't like guys?" Anna squealed.

"I didn't know how you would react…"

"Well it's not like a relationship between two women is unheard of. I mean for royals ya its uncommon but no one would care if you went public."

"Went public! No Anna you do not understand me, you can't tell anyone." Elsa was beginning to panic now and frost began to creep up the walls.

"Don't worry Elsa I am not going to tell anyone until you are ready. I just want you to be happy and if this girl makes you happy then I am going to do everything in my power to make this happen." Anna smiled.

"Well she is already making someone else happy, and I barely know her." Elsa fell back down onto the couch and buried her head into the cushions. Soon a warm hand was rubbing her back.

"Els, if there is one thing I know about love." Elsa shot her sister an amused look. "If there is one thing I know about love it's that when you meet the right person it doesn't matter what obstacles are in the way, it will just click."

"Click…" Elsa muttered absentmindedly

"Yes click. And trust me; if what I saw on your face at the ball was any proof, there was definitely a click between you and her."


	3. Chapter 3

"Queen Elsa!" Andrea's melody of a voice caught the blonde off guard as she walked down one of the lesser used hallways. Elsa turned to watch the Princess bound up to her, happy to see the girl was alone.

"Princess Andrea. What can I do for you?" Elsa said with a smile.

"Nothing really, I was just exploring and saw you walking so I thought I would ask you if you wanted to do something. You know if you are not too busy." The slightly flustered girl explained as she rocked back and forth on her heals. The queen noticed she was dressed in pants and a flowing blouse today, absent her usual gown. In the five days that the royal couple had been staying at the castle Elsa had only ever seen the Princess in floor length dresses and this more masculine look definitely suited the woman.

"Well of course, we could continue the negotiations from yesterday if…" Andrea cut the queen off.

"Oh well I thought we could do something you know, fun. Leave the business side of things behind for the day?"

"Something fun…What did you have in mind?"

"I have an idea, maybe involving snow angels…" Andrea gave her a mischievous smile at the words.

"It's the middle of summer Princess how would we make snow angels…?"

"That isn't really a problem for you is it, Snow Queen?" Andrea's words were followed with a very enticing wink to the blonde. Elsa's heart stopped a little at the realization that this girl was flirting with her.

_She can't be flirting…is she?_

"Umm, uh no. Right I guess not, how silly of me." Elsa stuttered out as she looked at the floor.

"Well then meet me in the ball room in twenty minutes okay?" She ran off in the direction she came from, leaving a very flustered and confused Elsa in her dust.

"Do the magic!" Andrea smiled over at Elsa who happily complied with the girls wishes, making soft snowflakes flutter down within the ball room. Soon a thin blanket of snow covered the marble floor and Andrea flopped down to make a snow angel. "I don't know how you get any work done, being able to make it snow inside, or make your own personal ice rink whenever you want. I would never leave the castle."

"Well it gets a little old after 23 years." Elsa chuckled as she watched the girl wave her arms and legs through the snow to make an impression.

"Here help me up!" Elsa offered the girl her hand to help her jump away from the human shape in the snow. "See it's perfect. Everything is perfect right now."

"How so?" Elsa asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Like…you and me, the snow, the place. Im just really happy right now." Andrea smiled at Elsa as they gazed at the snow angel.

"I wish I could say the same. I just never seem to be able to get over the bad memories of this room. This is where I hurt Anna when we were little. It was an accident but it still…"

"Haunts you." Andrea finished for her. "I can see it in your eyes when you look at Anna, the pain you still feel. But I mean there must be some good memories in this room too. Just try to think of those."

"I don't really have a lot of good memories." Elsa gave a sad smile.

"Come on, not even one?"

"Well…there is one. At my coronation I made Anna dance with this duke who was a horrid dancer. Seeing Anna's face as he pranced around her was priceless." Elsa giggled at the memory.

"How did you get Anna to dance with him?" Andrea said as her chuckles died down.

"Well he offered and I don't dance so…"

"Wait, you don't dance? But you are the queen, how do you not dance?" Andrea gave her a light punch.

"I just have always avoided it." Elsa blushed.

"Well you can't avoid it forever. Come here." Andrea held out her hand.

"Wait what?" Elsa stuttered as she stepped back and curled her hands to her body.

"I am going to teach you to dance. I have three older sisters so I was kinda there forced dancing partner my whole life. Don't mean to brag but…Im kind of amazing. Here, I will lead and everything." Andrea grabbed hold of Elsa's hand and pulled her towards her. "You put your hand here, and I put mine here. See nothing to it." Elsa wasn't listening past Andrea placing her hand on the small of Elsa's back. The warmth that radiated from the point of contact made her brain go fuzzy and she couldn't hear a word her make-shift teacher was saying. "Elsa, Els are you even listening?"

"What, yes sorry. What was that again though?" Elsa sputtered out as the heat grew on her neck and passed to her cheeks.

"I said that the man, or in this case me, basically moves for you. Like this." Andrea guided her in a few simple steps. "See simple. Just go where I put you."

Elsa looked at her feet as they moved but Andrea quickly let go of her waist to place a hand on her chin and raise it.

"Eyes on me." Andrea ordered as they began to move again. "Watching your feet will only make you second guess your movements. It's all about you and your partner when you dance so you must keep your eyes locked with theirs. It's all about us." Andrea held Elsa a little away from her body just like Elsa had seen the couples at the ball do. "Ready to kick it up a notch?"

"What's that mean…whoa!" Elsa squealed as Andrea dipped her and swiftly returned the blonde to her arms, this time a little closer. Every point of Elsa's body that made contact with Andrea was on fire, which was amazing because they were standing very close together. Every nerve in her body was tingling and the look of concentration on Andreas face made Elsa melt at how adorable she was.

"You okay?" Andrea giggled and she spun her around.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" Elsa blushed as she was returned to Andrea's arms once more.

"Well you kind of got a distant look on your face for a moment there."

"Oh did I? Sorry just lost in thought." Elsa lied.

"You're adorable Elsa." Andrea smiled as she held the queen closer.

"What…why, what?" Elsa sputtered; Andrea just smiled in reply as they stopped dancing and stood in each other's arms for a moment. Elsa took the moment to memorize Andrea's eyes. They were chocolate brown yes, but when you looked closely there were traces of blue around the outside that made them look like they were glowing. Two perfectly curved eyebrows above them made the girl look clean cut and high class, and her long thick eyelashes framed the orbs perfectly.

_I want to drown in those eyes._


	4. Chapter 4

"This is amazing!" Andrea yelled as the snow fell down to decorate the ice under her feet. The princess had approached the queen this afternoon explaining that she wanted to go skating today, after their fun activities in the ball room yesterday how could she say no? Elsa had made a pair of beautiful ice skates appear on the princess's feet and she was now watching the girl twirl around on an ice rink of her making. "Come on Elsa." The queen found herself being dragged onto the ice by two very warm hands on her own cold ones. She shivered at the contact but happily allowed herself to be pulled around.

"Princess Andrea is this really appropriate?" Elsa laughed as the brunette twirled her around like she had taught the blonde yesterday.

"Call me Andy, would ya?" Andrea flopped onto the ice on her back, staring at the sky.

"Andy? That's rather informal don't you think? How about I call you Andrea?" Elsa laughed as she took a seat next to the relaxing girl.

"Fine, but just until you get to know me."

"Whatever you say." Elsa smiled over at her to find the girl was already smiling back. "What are you looking at?"

"You…" the Princess admitted as she noticed the growing bluish on the blondes cheeks. "So how is it that I have been living in your home for a week and I know almost nothing about you other than that you work too much, and you are a terrible dancer?"

"I do not work too much and I blamed my teacher for the dancing." Elsa giggled.

"Oh come on you do so work too much, you barely ever leave your study and when you do it to eat, sleep, or spend time with Princess Anna."

"Those are the things that are important to me work, my health, and Anna."

"Wish I had an older sister like you." Andrea said with a dreamy look.

"I thought you had sisters…"

"Oh I do, three of them, and a brother. All of them older than me but not one of them more mature." The girls laughed at this and stayed silent for a few moments, taking in this information. "I just wish I had a sister who made an effort to spend time with me. I never really had anyone want to spend time with me until I met Henry."

"How did you two meet?" Elsa said, trying to control her bitter tone at mention of the boy.

"We were betrothed…" The bitterness did not hide itself in this girl's voice as she responded. Elsa was lost for words at what Andreas tone revealed. She was unhappy with this man? Marrying him was not what she wanted in life? Andrea's tone was one the Queen had never heard her use before, like she was reciting something that had been told to her many times. "It is a smart match…good for trade."

"But not good for you?" Elsa pondered.

"He…he will treat me well."

"But…"

"There is no but, it's a smart match and the wedding is planned for this winter. I don't have room for

doubt." The brunette's jaw was set as she stared at the clouds. In a moment of bravery, Elsa reached out

and took the girls hand in hers, drawing small circles on her palm.

"Tell me about your kingdom. Decipio was it?" Elsa tried to lighten the mood.

"Decipio yes. Well, I live with my family in our castle. My father is a kind and fair ruler but he has a

temper so he wasn't always the most loving father. My older siblings: Agnes, Astrid, Annette, and

Anders are all perfect examples of royal children. And I thank god for them because if they weren't there

I would have to rule Decipio someday. But thankfully I have four, very pampered, safety nets ahead of

me."

"You don't want to rule? It's not as horrible as I make it look." Elsa joked.

"You couldn't make anything look horrible." Andrea smiled up at her from the ice. "I guess I just have

bigger dreams than doing paper work and being the good girl I always have to be."

"I know what you mean." Elsa said with a sad smile. "And I think you deserve more than that."

"Well my parents think differently. I will become Henry's queen and be bound to a life of parties and

dresses and schmoozing. Im glad you are letting Anna marry that local man, she deserves a normal life."

"Everyone deserves the life they want. I wouldn't dream of denying Anna that just because Kristoff isn't

royal."

"See that the right attitude!" Andrea sat up with a sigh. "What's the difference anyway? Royal not royal,

we are all the same no matter what family we happen to be born into."

"Well then why marry Henry? If you feel this strongly about your freedom then why are you letting

yourself be thrown into a life you don't want?"

"Because I don't have a choice Elsa!" Andrea was yelling now and her eyes were filled with tears that

she was holding back. "If I break off this marriage then Decipio will lose its trade with Cortane and the

kingdoms economy will plummet. I owe it to my kingdom and my family to marry Henry."

"But what about what you owe to yourself Andrea? You owe it to yourself to be happy with the life you

choose." Elsa stood to face the girl.

"I don't have a choice anymore! I haven't since I was a little girl. And why do you even care about what I

do with my life Elsa?"

"Because I'm your friend and you are unhappy." Elsa said as she reached for the girl.

"Then be my friend and help me get through this trip without questioning my life decisions."

"Fine, okay." Elsa pulled the dark haired girl into a strong hug and the girl's tears wet her shoulder as she

cried into the blonde.

From that day on the girls would skate almost every night. Sometimes Anna and Kristoff would join

them and skate around on Elsa's homemade ice rink. Well Kristoff skated…Anna just flailed.

"Heads up!" Andrea yelled one night when it was just the two of them. Elsa turned right when she felt

the girl collide with her and knock her to the ground. Landing with Andrea laying on top of her, she

immediately felt the blush rising to her cheeks at the feeling of the girl's slim body against hers. Elsa

looked up into the girls brown eyes to find them staring back. They lay there for a moment, neither one

wanted to move but both scared of being caught in this position. A warm hand on her side startled Elsa

out of her stare, and she realized the hand belonged to Andrea and that it was resting rather low on her

hip. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming and Elsa bite her lip to keep from leaning into the girl.

_She is taken, don't you dare do this Elsa._

"Andy? Andy are you out here?" Prince Henry's voice made the girls leap apart. The man walked into the

clearing to find his rather dishevelled fiancée and the queen sitting on the ice looking dazed. "Skating

are we ladies? Never was very good at winter sports myself."

"What a surprise." Elsa said and thanked god the prince missed her snide tone.

"Do you need something darling?" Andrea said as she stood and skated over to the man.

"Just checking on my lovely bride. Are you coming to bed soon?" Henry never took his eyes off his girl as

Elsa stood and started skating again, trying not to seem like she was eavesdropping when she was.

"Soon yes, are you headed to bed now?"

"Yes, I think I will turn in. Come with me?"

"No I think I will skate a while longer."

"Please…" Henry begged with a small flirty smile.

"Go on, I won't be long." Andrea said as she shoved the man towards the castle. He turned to leave with

a wink and jogged back inside. Andrea watched him go before turning back to the queen. Realizing the

Elsa would have heard that interaction Andrea froze in her tracks. "Umm."

"Something wrong?" Elsa asked innocently.

"No not at all. Just a little tired I think. Maybe I will turn in now." The dark haired girl muttered.

"Okay, goodnight princess. See you tomorrow." Elsa said with a small smile while the rage was

consuming her inside.

_She is going to him. He gets her at night no matter what you do during the day._

Andrea turned to go before hesitating and turning on her heal to face the ice queen again.

"We don't, Henry and I that is, we don't share a room." Andrea mumbled while tucking her hair behind

her ear.

"Oh okay…"

"I just thought I would clarify that. I mean he's not my husband so…ya. Goodnight Elsa."

_They don't share a room… starting to like Henry a little bit more now._


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa woke the next morning to a blur of red hair just inches from her face. She yelled and almost fell of

the other side of the bed before being able to focus on a grinning Anna kneeling on her bed.

"What the hell Anna!" Elsa exclaimed as she settled back into her pillows.

"Anything you wanna tell me sis?" Anna said as her grin grew twice its size.

"Um nooo…"

"Nothing about a certain…crush of yours…" Anna beamed.

"What do you know…?" Elsa asked suspiciously

"Well I just happened to be passing a window on the second floor last night that just happened to look

out on the garden. And well I may have just happened to glance out said window and see something

rather interesting…"

"Oh just get on with it will you!"

"I saw you and Andy lying on the ice together!" Anna gave a small squeal and flopped on to the bed next to her sister.

"Oh that? That was nothing she just fell."

"She's an amazing skater and you think she just happened to fall onto you and land in THAT position?"

To be honest Elsa hadn't really thought about how Andrea had fallen. She had never seen her fall before

when they were skating…

"I never really thought about it." Elsa admitted to the still beaming red head. "Well now that you have your gossip, can you let me get ready for breakfast?"

"Sure Els, I will meet you there. Better hurry up before all the food is gone." Anna yelled as she jogged from the room. Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's behaviour, you would have though Anna had seen the two girls kissing and not just lying on the ice based on the younger girl's reaction. But if it really wasn't that big a deal then why did Elsa get butterflies in her stomach when she thought about Andrea putting her hand on her hip. And god the way she looked at her, like she was the only thing in the world that mattered in that moment.

_Why is this girl so damn charming?_

Elsa allowed her thoughts to wonder back to the previous night as she waltzed down to the dining hall for breakfast. Entering the room, she noticed that three chairs where filled instead of the usual one. The visiting royals had decided to join them for a meal today. Elsa's heart fluttered when she saw Andrea but was careful not to stare. They exchanged polite greetings and she took her place at the head of the table, next to a grumpy looking Prince.

_Did your beloved not join you last night princey? What a shame._

"So Andy, how are you enjoying Arendelle?" Anna asked as she ate.

"It's wonderful, the weather is so nice compared to the storms we have this time of year in Decipio. Henry and I were actually thinking about extending our trip to be able to see the sights more. Only if that's okay with Queen Elsa of course." Elsa did a mental happy dance at the thought of more time with the girl.

"Well of course, how long were you thinking of staying?" Elsa asked with a smug smile to Prince Henry.

"Until the weather changes I suppose, we would need to be back in Cortane for our annual autumn festival." The prince said with a smile, completely missing the queens hatred for his ever molecule.

"Stay as long as you want. Our home is open for you." Anna chimed in with excitement.

"Yes Princess Andrea's skating is getting much better and I'm sure with more time here she will practically be an expert." Elsa smiled at the girl while her beloved frowned at the moment they shared.

"You are just saying that, even Anna is better than me." Andrea said with a smile towards the younger girl, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey!" Anna complained as Elsa and Andrea laughed at her expense.

"Well maybe I could get out on the ice one of these days. You seem to be a good teacher. MY fiancée certainly seems to enjoy your lessons…" Henry said rather bitterly. Andrea shot him a shocked look and then looked at Elsa apologetically.

"Well sure Henry. I would be glad to teach you to skate." Elsa smiled, pretending to have missed his sarcasm.

"Great…" Henry said as he dived back into his breakfast.

"So Elsa, how did you sleep?" Andrea asked to lighten the mood.

"Very well thank you, until I was rudely awoken by my little sister." Elsa smirked.

"Well it's not my fault you slept in. I got bored." Anna huffed and crossed her arms.

"Back home my brother would wake me and my sisters by banging a wooden spoon on a pan and jumping around our room. He laughed so hard at that until four very angry, very sleep deprived girls would attack him." Andrea's story made the group laugh and soon everyone had launched into stories from their childhood. Elsa noted that if Henry was not forcing the girl she cared for to marry him, that Elsa could actually see being friends with the man.

That week turned out to be exceptional in many ways. For when the time came for the royal couple to arrive at the Queens study a few days later to look over the almost finished trade agreement, Elsa saw that Andrea came alone today.

"Where is Prince Henry?" Elsa asked as she held back the smile that dared to cross her features.

"Oh, Kristoff invited him out on an ice harvesting trip for two days so it will be just us today and tomorrow, I hope you don't mind?" Andrea explained as she took her usual seat.

"Not at all Princess." Elsa let her composer slip a bit so that a small smile graced her lips.

"Yes this trip will be good for Henry; he needs to learn how to do this for himself. A little guy time won't kill him."

"I am guessing you suggested this trip then." The queen teased.

"Guilty…" Andrea allowed herself to smile back at the blonde while pushing her hair back behind her ear. They were silent for a moment as the two girls took in the other, admiring the other. "Well, we should probable get started or something."

"Huh what? Oh yes sure." Elsa was shaken from her stare. The morning went smoothly as usual but with the two girls stealing looks at the other. At one point Elsa was looking at a map, going over the routs there boats would take to get to Cortane. A warm hand placed on her shoulder made Elsa jump a little and she glanced back to find Andrea standing behind her, gazing over her shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, just wanted a closer look. See I really think this Northern route would be best for us." Andrea whispered as she leaned closer to the map. The close contact made Elsa heart start to leap out of her chest and she began to worry that the girl might feel it through her dress. "And see how the southern route would leave Cortane actually losing money on shipping." With Andrea's front pressed against her shoulder blade, Elsa could feel the woman's amazingly warm breath on her neck. A shiver escaped the queen and she froze, wondering if the girl had felt it.

"Are you cold?" Andrea asked as her eyes remained on the map that lay on the desk.

"Uh um, no I'm fine." Elsa stuttered. Two warm hands found her arms and started to rub up and down as if to warm her up. Andrea rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder before responding. "Yes the northern route will work."

"This is getting boring, let's call it quits for the day?" Andrea suggested against her ear.

"Uh huh, ya." Elsa's head lolled to the side and her eyes fluttered closed.

_Dear god is she trying to kill me?_

A knock on the door startled both girls from there currant pose and Andrea walked back around the desk. An aid poked her head in looking for Elsa to sign some more paper work and Andrea quietly took her leave. Alone once again Elsa aloud herself to go limp in her chair, thinking only about the girl's breath on her neck, and her lips being so near.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's take a break." Andrea complained the next day in their meetings. "Come on, whatever we do Henry is just going to come back and change it all anyways, so why work?"

"He is quite…" Elsa began but held her tongue when she realized she was talking to the man's fiancée.

"What? Handsome, Charming, Irresistible?" Andrea laughed which each word. "No, I think the word you were looking for is controlling."

"Yes controlling described him well." Elsa smiled feeling brave. "Why are you marrying him?"

"Oh not this again, drop it Elsa." Andrea stood and walked to the window, looking out at the bright summer's day.

"You are a smart, kind and beautiful princess. You could have your pick of princes, so why him?" Elsa admitted as she stood to face the girl.

"Beautiful…?" Andrea stuttered.

"Well um, yes I mean you are an attractive…" Elsa stopped talking before she could embarrass herself or the Princess any further.

"What if I don't want my pick of Princes? What if I want…" Andrea whipped around to face her while she spoke, before turning very red and taking a step back.

"What if you want…what?" Elsa mumbled as she took a step forwards, sensing where the woman was going with this. Andrea dark eyes looked up to meet her gaze, biting her lower lip. Before Elsa knew enough to stop the girl, Andrea's lips were on hers, kissing her hungrily. Warm hands on her hips tugged her closer to the princess as she returned the kiss with a sigh. Their lips clashed together feverishly as Elsa wrapped her arms around Andrea's neck. Her back hit the wall before she knew she was being pushed backwards, the princess lips never leaving hers. Elsa flicked her tongue across the girl's lips, asking for permission which was quickly granted. The kiss deepened as their tongues danced into each other's mouths. As Andrea pulled out of the kiss Elsa bite her lip. Andrea smiled as she rested her forehead against the queens. Squeezing Elsa's hips Andrea spoke.

"Thank god you kissed back." She muttered. Elsa moaned at the words before leaning forward to capture the girl's lips again. "Eager huh?"

"You have no idea how much I have been thinking about this since the ball." Elsa moaned against the princesses lips. As Andrea slid her hands around to hold the girl closer the warm lips left hers to attack her neck. Elsa moved her head to the side to give the girl more access to the skin as her eyes rolled back in her head, a small moan escaping her lips as the hot lips attached themselves to her pulse point and sucked hard. The brunette trailed kisses down her throat and back around to her ear. Elsa moaned as Andrea kissed her lips again, this time more passionately and filled with emotion. This kiss felt as if the girl was putting all her worries and fears into it, allowing the kiss to heal her emotional wounds. Elsa pulled away, staring into the chocolate brown eyes in front of her.

"Henry…"She whispered it as a statement more than a question, just a voiced worry.

"I don't know…I can't even think around you. Logical decision making is impossible in your company let alone in your arms." Elsa blushed at this statement and her gaze fell to the wall behind Andrea. "Don't do that, don't look away. I see the real you, the one you try so hard to keep hidden. The person who's scared of hurting people and is so fragile…and that's the person Im falling for Elsa. So don't look away, please." Elsa's gaze once again fell to meet Andreas and they both smiled.

"Never…" Elsa whispered.

Prince Henry returned from his trip that night tired and happy to be home. He walked in the library to find the three girls sitting around the fire chatting.

"Darling! Hope you didn't miss me too much." Henry exclaimed as Andrea stood to greet him.

"Not at all my love." Elsa smirked at her poorly hidden jab at the prince. He leaned in for a kiss which Andrea gave him rather hesitantly. He smiled before trying to kiss her properly but the girl leaned away. "Darling, remember your manners. You are not around the men anymore, please conduct yourself accordingly."

"My apologise ladies." He said to the sisters who sat on the couches. "Avert your eyes because I have missed my fiancée." He pulled Andrea into a kiss that made flames of jealousy leap up inside Elsa. Anna gigged at the situation and made a face at Elsa.

"Ah hem." Elsa cleared her throat after a moment of being forced to watch her girl kiss another. Andrea gave her a sad smile when she sat back down next to her, quickly brushing her fingers over the queen's hand. Elsa could feel the unspoken message in that touch. The friends talked about Henrys trip and their lives until there eyelids started to droop. The royal excused themselves to bed when they lost the battle with sleep, leaving the young couple alone in the library.

"So, how were the meetings about trade while I was gone?" Henry asked with a small smile once they were alone.

"She is definitely warming up to the idea of using the northern route, and she agreed to the terms you left." Andrea confirmed.

"Is there a reason she is being so pliable?" Henry asked with a wink.

"There might have been some…extra convincing involved." Andrea smiled.

"That's my girl."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since the girls first confronted their feelings for each other, and they were spending as much time together as possible. Tonight Elsa was curled up against Andrea in the queen's room while a fire roared in the fireplace across the room. Andrea had snuck in here once Henry had turned in for the night and knew she had to return to her own bed before dawn.

"You are so warm." Elsa sighed as she snuggled closer.

"I can't say the same for you darling." Andrea laughed. "But I don't mind; just being with you keeps me warm."

"That was cheesy." Elsa laughed as she looked up at the girl.

"Cheesy but true." Andrea leaned down to place a sweet kiss to her lips; she had intended it to be a small peak of affection but Elsa's hand being placed on her neck held her lips in place. The cold tongue pried her lips apart to tangle with Andrea's warmer one. Since that day in the study, there kisses had been quick ones, stolen in the rare moments when they were alone. But this kiss was reminiscent of the heat they had felt in the queen's study, steamy and passionate. Andrea quickly laid the queen down on the couch so that she was over top of her, continuing there kiss in a more comfortable position. Hands running up her sides to stop beside her breasts made Elsa shiver at the contact. In response, Elsa arched her back into the girl, begging to be touched. Andrea complied and her hands found the girls breasts, massaging them through her gown. She dug her fingers into Andrea as she moaned; trailing her fingers down the contours of the woman's back.

"Stay with me tonight?" Elsa asked hesitantly as she pulled away from the kiss. Andrea nodded, a small smile escaping her.

Sneaking back to her room in the dim morning light proved to be more of a challenge than Andrea first expected. First she ran in to a very smug Anna. Turning the corner into her hallway and there stood the princess, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. She just ignored the girl's accusing stare and slipped past her. Getting out of that situation alive is something Andrea thanked her lucky stars for every day. Next she noticed Henrys door was already open, meaning he was up for the day. But finally she was able to slip into her room and ruffle up the covers on her bed to make it look like she had actually slept there. Sitting on the edge she rested her head in her hands.

_Wow…_

Three hallways away the Queen was fighting with a similar process, trying to make sure there was no evidence of the previous night around her room. Tucking in one normally unused side of the bed and picking up discarded items of clothing to tuck them into draws. A knock on the door made the blonde jump.

"Come in." She yelled as she waved on a new ice dress, making sure it was vastly different than the one from yesterday, and straightened her braid.

"Elsa, hey it's just me." Anna's sweet voice chimed through the large room as she slipped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Oh Anna. Good morning." Elsa said rather awkwardly as she crossed the room to her window.

"So…" Anna smiled as she winked at her sister.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about dear sister?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow in the girl's direction.

"Well…"

"Yes Anna?" Elsa insisted, growing impatient.

"How was it?" Anna blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked shocked into taking a step back.

"Oh come on, I just saw Andrea sneaking back to her room carrying her shoes."

"Did you ever think that maybe she was with her fiancé?"

"Well we both know that's not true. You and her have way more chemistry than her and mister fancy pants ever will." Anna did a very good impression of Prince Henrys walk as she sauntered towards the queen. Elsa raised a hand to her lips to cover her laughter. "So?"

"We will not be discussing this!" Elsa chuckled as she turned back towards the window.

"Oh come on Els, this is what sisters are for! So how was it?" Anna insisted as she plunked onto her elder sister's bed.

"It was…No I can't do this. I tried but I cannot. All you need to know is that she spent the night." Elsa through her hands in the air as Anna made a whining noise like a stuck pig.

"Elsaaaaa." Anna complained as she rolled over to bury her face in the girl's pillow.

"No too bad for you nosy! Now get out of my room before I freeze you to the floor." Elsa joked with a smile, watching the girl leave. Anna reached the door to leave before turning and sticking her tongue out at her sister. Elsa happily played along and returned the action before Anna slipped back into the hall way, leaving her alone in her room once again.

"Andy? Hey your back, where were you all night?" Henry asked as he poked his head into her room.

"Oh you noticed that…sorry actually I was doing a little extra convincing with Elsa." Andy gave a hesitant smile.

"What? Spending the night was not planned Andrea! That is too far." Henry frowned.

"So you're worried about Elsa's feeling now are you?"

"No not at all. I just hate to think she gets you like I get you."

"Don't fret, Im yours darling." Andrea wrapped her arms around the man's neck to place a small kiss to his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

"Coming dear." Andrea called from her room as Henry waited impatiently for her to change out of her night clothes. "Elsa stop it I have to go."

"Stayyy." Elsa complained as she left another small kiss on the nape of the princess's neck.

"Seriously Henry is waiting for me. I am supposed to go into town with him today." Andrea once again pushed away from the queen with a small smile.

"Tell him your ill and you have to stay in bed all day."

"If I say that then he will want to take care of me."

"Damn him for being so polite and responsible." Elsa teased with a wink.

"Ya polite and responsible people are so not my type." Andrea yelped as Elsa pitched her sides at the remark.

"Shhhh, he will hear you. He is right outside the door." Andrea warned as Elsa's laughter grew a little too loud. Cool arms wrapped around her waist to pull her against her lover, who placed a small kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Let him hear. Maybe then he will leave." Elsa teased before capturing the girl's lips in hers. "Please stay."

"I will be back by the afternoon, and then I will see you tonight my love."

"Fine, go have fun with you man, but don't think I will be waiting here for you Andy." Elsa winked with a small smile as she teased the girl.

"Wait what?" Andrea stopped as she went for the door and turned back towards Elsa.

"Oh no I was kidding; of course I will be here when you get back I was just…" Elsa was cut off by a finger placed to her lips to silence her.

"You just called me Andy…that's the first time you have done that." Andrea smiled down at her from her superior height.

"Oh…I didn't even realize…" the corners of Elsa's lips turned up.

"You always refused to use my nickname…"

"Well I guess I am just comfortable around you now and it just kinda slipped out." Elsa blushed.

"I love it. But I really do have to go…"

"Fine bye…Andy."

"Bye Els." And with one final wink she slipped out of the door. Andrea joined her hand with Henrys and walked down the hall.

_Andy…I like the way she says that…WAIT what? No you can't think like that. She is a tool, just a plan to meet trade requirements. Nothing more. _

"Els, you in there?" a knock on the door made the queen look up from her paper work and she quickly unfroze the door to let the person in. "Hi, I just got back. Why was the door locked?"

"Anna was bugging me so I froze it." Elsa mumbled as she went back to her paper work, ignoring Andrea.

"Stop working and kiss me, I missed you." Andy insisted as she plunked onto the girls lap. The weight on Elsa's lap was not unwelcome as Andrea may have been tall but was actually very light. Elsa brought her lips to Andreas with a smile and her arms wrapped around the girls waist.

"How was your day with Henry?" Elsa asked as she pulled out of the lip lock.

"Long and Elsa-less." She smiled as the blonde blushed at her words of affection.

"Well I will see if I can remedy that last one." Elsa grinned as she placed a kiss to the woman's hand which she held in her own.

"Andy?" Henrys voice pulled the girls from their bliss and Andrea leapt off on Elsa's lap, landing on the floor. "There you are Andy. I was wondering where…Why are you on the floor?"

"I fell." Andrea didn't even have to lie for that one. She simply left out the part where she fell off of Elsa's lap.

"Well are you alright?" Henry made a move to help her too her feet but Elsa beat him too it and grasped Andreas arm, pulling her upright.

"I am fine darling." Andy said, purposefully speaking to the ground so that it was not clear to Henry that she was actually soothing Elsa's unspoken worries and not his own.

"If you are alright then why don't you and Queen Elsa join me in a game of cards in the library? We can even see if we can round up Princess Anna." Henry offered with a sweet smile. Elsa was finding it harder to hate this man by the second.

"That sounds lovely, why don't you two go ahead and I will try and find my sister."

"Nice play darling." Henry said as Andrea placed her card. The visiting royals had taught the girls a new game and Elsa was losing…badly. Anna seemed to have a real knack for games though and have been cleaning up on almost every hand.

"Yes well played Andy." Elsa commented, not really looking at the girls move and stealing glances at her from across the table.

"So Anna, did you play cards much as a child, you seem to be well practiced." Henry posed the question as he played his card.

"No not really but…" Elsa zoned out of the conversation when she felt a warm hand on her knee. Sitting at the four sided table with Andrea on her right gave the girl far too much access to the slit in the queen's dress for the public situation they were in. Even with the threat of being caught looming overhead Andrea didn't hesitate to draw small swirls on the blondes pale knee. Elsa fidgeted at the contact but tried to keep her focus on the upper side on the table. The fingers danced over the skin of Elsa's thigh as the blonde bit her lip, not trusting herself to stay quiet. She shot Andrea an angered look but saw that the girl was looking at Henry as he spoke and not her as the girls hand began to rub the length of her thigh, slipping under her dress. The second Andreas hand found the waist band of her undergarments Elsa smacked it away and stood.

"It is getting late I must retire. Anna you should be getting to bed soon too." Elsa raced through her words as she shot Anna a look to get going.

"Oh well, mother says it's time for bed I guess." Henry laughed as Anna grimaced at the out of taste joke.

"I think I will be off to bed as well sweetheart. Goodnight." Andrea gave her fiancé a quick peck before following the other girls out the door. Anna was the first to peel off and head in the direction of her own bedroom and as soon as the two girls were alone Elsa was pulled Andrea along behind her by her hand. Andrea laughed the whole way to the queen's room before the door was thrown open and she was pushed inside, quickly followed by the angry queen.

"You are foolish." Elsa whispered as she walked towards the girl, hips swaying.

"But I got you alone now didn't I?" Andrea teased. Elsa's hands wrapped her wrists as she was pushed towards the bed, toppling onto it. Elsa was quickly on top of her and their lips crashed together.

"It was a stupid, stupid trick Andy." Elsa muttered between kisses.

"I just couldn't help myself." Another kiss. "I mean look at you." Another. "So beautiful." Andrea really meant it too, her feelings for Elsa were growing and she honestly couldn't help herself. Keeping her hands off Elsa was one of the hardest things she had ever faced. Especially when they were playing cards and she was biting her lip in concentration…god. Andrea rolled them so that she was straddling the hips that she loved, the beautiful hips that swayed when the woman walked. In response, Elsa's hand quickly found her shoulders and gripped them as Andy kissed down her jaw line and to the smooth porcelain skin of her neck. Elsa moaned in pleasure as those warm lips attacked her neck and her hold on the girls shoulders grew stronger. The teeth grazing her skin was the last straw and Elsa couldn't hold it back anymore. Frost began to cover her finger tips and ran onto the woman's skin, her shoulders froze slightly and Andrea yelped. Andrea threw herself off of Elsa and rolled onto the bed beside her. Looking over at where Elsa had been she realized the girl had run to the other side of the room the second she was no longer over top of her.

"Elsa? What…what happened?" Andrea sputtered as she rolled her shoulders to break them from the ice. She stood and made a move towards the queen, who flinched away. "Elsa…?"

"Just stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you." Elsa panicked as ice crept up the walls.

"You would never...could never hurt me." Andrea sputtered out in shock at the words that came from her loves mouth.

"Don't you see? I just did."

"What these old things?" Andrea shrugged her shoulders and smiled, desperate to play off this issue as nothing. "Im fine Els." She quickly closed the distance between them so that she could reach out for Elsa, taking her in her arms even though Elsa fought to pull away. Pushing the stray strands of hair from Elsa's forehead she leaned down to press her lips to the skin, lingering there until she felt Elsa's breathe start to regulate itself. "It's okay, I have got you."

"Please." Elsa whispered.

"Please what Els?"

"Don't let go." Elsa stopped trying to pull away and nuzzled closer into the girls neck, enjoying the feeling of her warm skin.

_Oh god I have to let you go…but I don't think I can. _


	9. Chapter 9

The leaves on the trees started to brown, marking the end of the couples visit to Arendelle. Elsa and Andrea's time together grew sparse as Henry and the princess prepared to leave for Cortane. On the last day of their trip no one dared to bring up the impending voyage, no one except the completely oblivious Prince Henry that is.

"Wonderful weather today don't you think ladies. I only hope the weather stays like this for our journey." He said as they sat around the breakfast table that day. The three girls all stiffened at the mention of the coupled departure and Elsa quickly excused herself to the hall way to calm her nerves. Andrea hurried after her, claiming the queen wasn't feeling well and she was just a worried friend.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she exited the dining hall. Elsa shot her a look as she leaned against the wall with her hands on her knees. "What do you want to do today? We could go skating or to town. Or we could just say we were going to town and spend the whole day together."

"What's the point…? No matter what we do today it won't make tomorrow any further away." Elsa snapped as she rushed past Andrea and back into the dining hall to continue her meal.

"The boat leaves tomorrow." Andrea stated the fact that they had both been avoiding, eyes never leaving the sea as they stood on the queen's balcony that night.

"I know. Will you be on it?" Elsa asked the loaded question as if it she was asking for the time of day. Andreas silence was enough of an answer for the queen and she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"You know I can't stay." Andrea whispered. "As much as I want to stay here and be with you, I can't. If it was up to me then I would court you, steal a few kisses. And after the appropriate amount of time I would get down on one knee and ask you to become my wife. Live here in Arendelle forever, with you. I just wish…I wish I could be what you deserve."

"You can be…" Elsa began to plead her case before being cut off by Andreas.

"No I can't Elsa. You deserve a prince who can give you an heir and who isn't already engaged to someone else. I am the opposite of what you deserve. I have just been…" Andrea's cheeks were wet with her own falling tears as she spoke, almost exposing her secret but stopping herself. She took Elsa's hands in hers and placed soft kisses to her face, everywhere but her lips, as she spoke.

"So what? We can make this work no matter what. As long as…" Elsa stopped herself before she ruined everything.

"As long as what?" Andrea pressed as she continued to plant kisses along the girls jaw.

"Do you love me?" Andrea's pulled her lips away from the queen's skin in shock, quickly recomposing herself and weighed her response. She decided on the truth.

"I love you infinitely…." And then they were kissing, neither one knew who had started the kiss, they only knew that neither of them was going to be the one to pull away first. The need for air eventually parted them, and they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you too." Elsa whispered, her cool breath hitting Andreas lips. "Stay with me. Marry me and we can be happy together."

"Okay…"

"Where have you been? I would have thought you would turn in early seeing as we sail at dawn." Prince Henry's voice startled Andrea as she walked into her dark bedroom. She could only see his silhouette as he stood with his back to the window, the moon light hiding his features.

"Oh yes, I was just with Anna I must have lost track of time. You know how that girl can talk." Andrea lied as she removed her jacket and shoes to show she was getting ready for bed.

"Yes quite an enthusiastic girl. But I was under the impression that young Anna had turned in hours ago…" the prince countered as he took a step towards his bride.

"You must be mistaken, I was just with her." Andrea tucked a stay strand of hair behind her ear as she spoke.

"Isn't it curious how well you can come to know someone if you spend enough time with them. You can practically anticipate their every word, every movement after just some observations." As Henry spoke he slowly walked around the bed until it separated the couple with one on either side of the object.

"Yes curious. But why do you bring this up now?" Andrea grew wary of the man's behaviour; she had never seen him like this, almost on fire.

"Because I know you very well Andy. I know you well enough to know that when you tuck your hair behind your ear, like you did just moments ago, it means you are lying to me."

"I don't know what you are talking about my love?"

"Don't call me that. Don't call me 'your love' when you don't even know the meaning of the words. Now I want the truth and I want it now. Where were you tonight?" Henry yelled.

"I already told you…" she was with Anna, that was her story and she was sticking to it. She had no excuse for why she would be with Elsa when the trade agreement had already been signed. She also knew that if Henry stormed over to the princess's room this moment that Anna would cover for her.

"I told you not to lie to me. I am your husband by status if not by law and you will not lie to me. Were you with her?" There was a fire in Henrys eyes that were completely foreign to Andrea.

"Her? What are you talking…?"

"Elsa! Queen Elsa! The Ice Queen! Your little crush! Don't play dumb with me. You say you are just using her but the trade agreement has been signed weeks ago Andrea so why keep up this affair?"

"I couldn't just turn it off could I? She would suspect something." Andrea spat.

"I told you to get close to her, seduce her. I did not tell you to spend late nights alone with her. You are in love with her aren't you?" He spit out the word 'her' like it left a sick taste on his tongue. Andrea staying silent for she didn't want to continue digging her own grave by denying what the man already knew. "Why Andy? Did you ever stop to think about your sisters? Or Anders? What would your big brother think if he could see you now? It would break his heart. Why would you break your families heart, break my heart, for a WOMAN you met only months ago?"

"I fell in love…I couldn't help it." Andrea stuttered out childishly. As if that fact alone would make her case for her and explain all her wrong doings. The desired affect was not achieved and Henry just took a small step away from her in shock.

"You will be on that boat tomorrow…or a lot more than you sibling's hearts are going to be broken…"


	10. Chapter 10

"Excuse me, have you seen Princess Andrea?" Elsa walked towards the first servant she saw this morning.

"Queen Elsa, I believe Miss Andrea has already sailed." The maid said as she gave a small curtsey.

"Oh right. Thank you." Elsa kept her composure as she walked away, sure that the maid was mistaken. Andrea couldn't have gotten on the boat; surely she was waiting for Elsa in her study. Elsa wrenched open the door to her study and burst inside. A folded piece of paper on her desk told Elsa the truth.

_My dearest Elsa,_

_Writing this letter is breaking me into a million pieces. I wish I didn't have to hurt you like this but I find myself with no choice in the matter. I came to Arendelle with Henry to help him get you to sign the trade agreement, which we knew you would be hesitant to sign. I used you and for that I am sorry. I must return to Cortane and marry Henry. He will treat me well and this arrangement will be good for our countries. I meant what I said last night about loving you. I fell in love with you. But despite that this is something I have to do. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_I love you infinitely. Please be strong._

_Yours forever Andrea_

Elsa read the letter over and over again for what seemed like hours. At some point, she couldn't quite remember when, she had sunken to the floor of her study and now lay curled in a ball with the paper clutched against her chest. That is where Anna found her that afternoon, she saw the form of her elder sister lying defeated on the floor and was able to pry the letter away to read it. She understood why Elsa was on the floor now. So there the two girls sat for the night, neither one worried about who might find them next, curled in each other's arms. Anna knew that no amount of words would help the pain Elsa felt now so they were both silent for a long time.

To Be Continued…


End file.
